Time To Say It
by ladyasile
Summary: A road trip reveals secrets, love, and more. Just what will happen when love must be declared? Pairings: TsuzukixHisoka, TatsumixWatari for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I had this idea when I saw this music video. Anyway, since I couldn't come up with another poem for this anime/manga… I decided to write this story! For ten days I had this idea stuck in my head, but I didn't know how to start it until I saw the music video. Okay, enough rambling… Let's get on with the show!!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Yami no Matsuei. Is that a clear disclaimer? Come on, I can't own this! I'm poor! And I do own the song _Lost Highway _which is owned by Bon Jovi and _Wake Up Call _by Maroon 5.

**

* * *

Time To Say It**

* * *

Things had gotten a bit more smoother in the life of Chief Konoe, and he had decided to let his minions (in his eyes) to take a vacation. He had other plans, so he knew he wasn't going to tag along. "What a shame," he said as he packed his suitcase. "Oh well! Sunny skies, relaxation, and alone time here I come!"

Meanwhile the rest were still trying to think up of where to go for their vacation. They would have gone on vacations alone, except for the fact that the majority of the money vanished mysteriously. "I don't get why we all have to go on a vacation together while the chief goes to his by himself!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Because he took the majority of the money. A better question-- Why do we have to go on a vacation together? I'd rather be alone," Hisoka said. "Hi-so-ka! We have to!! We're friends," Tsuzuki said with a big smile placed on his face.

"Actually I wanted to save money," Tatsumi chirped in nonchalantly. They all sweat dropped, but went back to thinking about what they should do. "I got it!" Watari shouted with much eagerness.

_In my rearview mirror  
My life is getting clearer  
The sunset sighs and slowly disappears  
These trinkets once were treasure  
Life changes like the weather  
You grow up, grow old or hit the road 'round here  
So I drive, watching white lines passing by  
With my plastic dashboard Jesus, waiting there to greet us_

"I Love this song!" Watari said to them all. In the end, it was decided that they would go on a road trip, not really aiming for a place. "Hey, hey, I finally found my way," he sang along with the song.

_Hey, hey, I finally found my way  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on the lost highway  
Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go  
Out on this open road  
It's independence day on this lost highway_

"So, what's your favorite song, Tatsumi?" Watari asked, his full attention focused on the man. "Hm, I'm not sure I have one," he answered, making Watari pout. However, before he could say anything Tsuzuki interrupted from the backseat of the car. "Guys, I'm hungry!" he said.

"Why am I not surprised? Kurosaki, did you pack the snacks?" Tatsumi asked, his eyes looking up at the mirror. "Yeah, but he ate most of them already," the young one answered from the left side of the backseat.

"Honestly, Tsuzuki… Well, can you hang on? We'll pass a gas station soon enough," Tatsumi assured the hungry man. "Come on, Tatsumi! You have to have a favorite song!" Watari insisted, making the brunet roll his eyes playfully. "The one playing now," he answered the curious and bothersome scientist.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me?  
I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so._

"Why?" all three of the passengers asked. "It has the word 'Shoot', why else?" he answered seriously. All three went bug-eyed. "It's called a joke. No, I like it because… Well, wouldn't you do the same if someone stole the person you loved the most?" His eyes seemed to trail away from the road and unto the person he desired the most. It was oblivious to the other two, but Hisoka noticed it.

Hours of driving led the to a small motel. It was rundown and probably unsafe to be in, but it was cheap. "Do we have to? Can I sleep in the car?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Can I shoot myself?" Hisoka asked, dreading the possibility of sleeping inside the motel.

"I wish I had an invention for something like this," Watari muttered.

"Just deal with it. Would I put your lives in danger for the sake of money?"

"Um…" All three wanted to say yes, but Tatsumi's glare was far more powerful. "Um, we're going to share rooms?" Hisoka asked, breaking the silence. Tatsumi nodded. "You and Watari, Tsuzuki and I, got it?" he asked.

"Why the sudden pairings?" Watari asked, slightly annoyed that he didn't get stuck with Tatsumi. The brunet shrugged, but then changed his decision. "Fine, Hisoka and I will share a room. And that leaves you with Tsuzuki, Watari. Happy?" And with that, Tatsumi went in and got their accommodations ready.

"He's such an ass," Watari hissed, voicing the others' opinion as well.

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N: Well, next chapter is suppose to be their first night in the motel followed by their next adventure while on the road! Hm, if anyone even reads it and likes it… We will see. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Time To Say It**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

* * *

A/N: Did I get a review for this one? Thanks for the review and for adding it to your alert lists!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

* * *

"What kind of rooms are these?" Hisoka stood at the door before entering the room. The beds were filthy, the carpet had blood stains, and the entire room reeked of something awful. Both Tatsumi and Hisoka gulped and entered the room like men. Though Hisoka kept thinking of an escape plan so he could sleep in the car, and leave Tatsumi in the room.

"Which… bed… do you want?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi looked at the two beds and shuddered.

* * *

"Wow, this is a pretty nifty room, Watari!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. He looked around the room. The floor was clean, the window actually had a beautiful scenery that was not the parking lot, and the bed was clean of filth.

"Hm, there's only one bed. I wonder why?" Watari questioned. It took him five seconds to come to the answer. "That snake! He wanted to share a room with Tsuzuki!" he whispered to himself.

Tsuzuki jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable. "Hey Watari, why do you think this room has only one queen -sized bed?"

Watari shrugged. "They must have given us the wrong room. Who cares, right?"

Amethyst eyes lit up. "Yeah! Hey, we can pretend to have a sleepover!"

The other man sweat dropped. "Just how girly can you get?" he joked. Watari jumped on the bed, next to the brunette. "So… Have any dirt on any of our coworkers?"

* * *

Hisoka kept staring out the window from the chair he was currently sitting in. "Were you planning to sleep with Tsuzuki, Mr. Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi was caught off guard. 'How the hell did he know?' He coughed in his fist before answering. "No. What makes you think that, Kurosaki?"

Green eyes blinked before turning their attention to the man behind. "You assigned whom was sleeping with whom, but then changed your mind when Watari confronted you about it. Leaving you with no choice but to switch and end up with me in a crappy room," the younger one answered. He saw Tatsumi sigh and sit in the chair next to him, having only the table between them as a barrier.

"You'll understand when you get older, Kurosaki," he retorted. Hisoka shook his head.

"I'm certain that I understand now. However, you're not the only one that wants him…"

Blue eyes widened with suspicion and stared at the young boy. "What do you mean by that?"

Hisoka shrugged and yawned. "There's the that perverted Count, among others that have hit on him… That's all I meant."

Hisoka yawned again. He eyed Tatsumi for a moment before smirking.

"Should I even ask why you smirked?" Tatsumi shook his head and stared out the window.

"Wonderful scenery we have. We should recommend this to everyone we know…" The younger of the two trailed off.

Tatsumi heard faint, stable breathing coming from the young man. He threw his head back and began to plan out a different strategy to get the man he desired. 'Now I have Kurosaki as an obstacle. What should I do? I need to get Tsuzuki to be mine by the end of this trip.'

* * *

"Wow, that bed felt like heaven!" Watari and Tsuzuki shouted, making their other two companions grunt and drag themselves to the car.

"What's wrong, Hisoka? Didn't you sleep good?" Amethyst eyes filled with fear when they saw the livid expression on the teen's face.

"No. I did not sleep well, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka stormed away from him and took the passenger's seat, next to Tatsumi.

With a sigh Tatsumi started the car. "Everyone is here, right?"

"Yes," all three answered.

The car drove away from the motel and began to make its way west. At first, everything was quiet in the car. Watari and Tsuzuki kept whispering and giggling like school girls. Tatsumi kept his eyes on the road, but occasionally looked at Tsuzuki through the mirror. Hisoka dozed off within five minutes of their departure.

Three hours on the road, and Tsuzuki heard his stomach growl. "Can we stop for breakfast?"

Tatsumi checked his watch and nodded. "As soon as we get near a place, we'll stop and eat."

Hisoka opened his eyes and peered out the window. "Where the fuck are we headed to?"

The two men in the backseat gasped. "I told you!" Watari said to Tsuzuki, angering Hisoka even more.

"If you keep gossiping, then we won't stop for breakfast!" Tatsumi scolded them, even though his own stomach told him that he was starving. However, they didn't seem to notice since they nodded and kept quiet.

"We're going to… I'm not sure. I think Watari mentioned something about some festival near here," the blue-eyed man answered.

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned to see Watari smile nervously. "Um, well… I think there's a festival here." Watari laughed nervously.

"Maybe we should just wander around aimlessly… We'll be doing that a lot with great directions and hunches like these," muttered Hisoka while glaring at Watari.

"Tatsumi, turn on music! That always calms down Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered into the man's ear. Tatsumi did as he was told.

"TURN OFF THE DAMN MUSIC!"

"… Or not," Tsuzuki mumbled as he saw Tatsumi's hateful glare from the mirror.

* * *

A/N: Well, yeah… I will put their next adventure in the upcoming chapter. There will also be a bit of a… ahem… scene with Tatsumi and someone else… Who will be the lucky/unlucky guy? Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Time To Say It**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

* * *

A/N: Well, this will be the last update until next year. Thanks for the great reviews! And a special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. This should probably be rated M for safety… Well, consider this a warning.

* * *

The group of four had stopped driving after finding a small town. They would've known the name, if Watari hadn't lost the map at all. However, they were fortunate enough to find a restaurant to eat lunch in, seeing as they spent the majority of the morning lost.

"We finally made it," Hisoka said as he took a sip of his of his cold apple juice. The weather was hot, and there was no wind whatsoever. Being inside a restaurant with air conditioning and drinking something cold helped. "Hm, this apple juice tastes a bit strange," he said, but kept drinking anyway.

"Tatsumi, can Watari and I have money to go play in the arcade?" Tsuzuki begged the penny-pincher.

Tatsumi sighed, but was unable to deny his secret love what he wanted. He felt like a fool, but even that didn't stop him. He took out money and gave it to them. Though, he noticed Watari and Hisoka eyeing him strangely and knowingly.

As the two left to go play games Hisoka turned his attention to the blue-eyed man. "Can we talk?"

"About?" answered Tatsumi.

"Not here, the car," was Hisoka's response. He stood and walked out the restaurant, with Tatsumi following him.

They entered the car, and sat in silence for a moment. "Why?"

Hisoka looked up, locking his eyes with Tatsumi's. Unnerving jade eyes scanned the man seating next to him. "Tsuzuki… How exactly are you going to win his heart? You've got nothing to offer him, Mr. Tatsumi," Hisoka said, using a cold tone.

Blue eyes widened, then closed in a mere second. "Actually, I thought about what you said, Kurosaki. I know that there are others that desire him, so what chance do I stand? I've got nothing to offer him, not even empathy. It's futile for me to keep pursuing him…"

Hisoka looked at the man. He was certain that their conversation was going to make Tatsumi change his plans for Tsuzuki, but he never imagined that it would be so quick. And had he thought about it a bit more, he would've seen the deception behind Tatsumi's words. "Very mature of you to comprehend so soon. Perhaps now you will see the one that has been chasing after you all this time."

Tatsumi smirked. "Yes, I have. I can only say that I never thought it would be you, Kurosaki," Tatsumi said as he leaned in towards a stunned Hisoka.

Many thoughts were forming in the green-eyed young man's eyes, but none managed to escape his mouth due to the older man's actions.

A soft kiss was placed on Hisoka's lips. Tatsumi even sought entrance into Hisoka's mouth with his tongue. Soon things became clear to the younger one. He knew what he had to do now. Hisoka opened his mouth and began to kiss back, exploring Tatsumi's hot cavern, and pressing himself against the older man's body. Both could feel their kiss nearing and end.

They separated and looked at each other, a blush covering their faces. Hisoka leaned in for another kiss, which Tatsumi gladly obliged to. Their kissed soon became filled with passion and wanting. Tatsumi could feel his own body start to respond to their closeness, and kept bucking up towards Hisoka.

A soft moan escaped the younger's mouth and enticed Tatsumi even more. He started to place gentle kisses down Hisoka's throat and gently nibbled too. Green eyes remained closed, the sensation being too much for him. Hisoka practically tore off Tatsumi's shirt and began to kiss him as well. Their growing erections rubbed against each other, and even through their clothes, they could feel the ecstasy of it. Hisoka moved his hand down to Tatsumi's pants and began to unzip them.

Not too soon afterwards, Tatsumi and Hisoka were only in their boxers. They could feel their erections throb out of necessity. However, both stopped their movements.

"So, is this what you were both doing in the hotel room?" A very pissed Watari asked from the driver's seat window. He and Tsuzuki were staring dead straight at them both.

'Damn, this isn't how it was suppose to work!' Hisoka and Tatsumi both thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. For all of you that didn't read carefully in between the lines… No, Tatsumi and Hisoka will not end up together. However, it seems that their plans got out of hand… Maybe they will end up together… Thanks for reading! Oh, and I got the apple juice part from Death Note… The apple juice is a big clue! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I'm trying to get into a schedule where everything will work out okay. Apart from this fan fiction, I have 20 plus others going on at the same time. I hate myself for doing that, but I can't do anything about it now. So I'll do my best to update once every month. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for sticking with me through all of this.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Yami no Matsuei, no matter how much I may want to.

**

* * *

**

Time To Say It

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Both Hisoka and Tatsumi could not lift their heads up to see straight into Watari and Tsuzuki's eyes. Their swollen lips, muddled hair, and lack of clothes made it even more impossible to try to look defiant, or for the opposing pair to have pity on them. Hisoka attempted to look at Tsuzuki, but found the glare too much to take and brought his head down. He found it amazing that he felt as he did while sitting in the back of the car next to Tatsumi, the man he had been attempting to sabotage.

"We've been here for an hour already. And as much as I would love to stare at two nearly naked men, I want answers more. How long?" Watari questioned, keeping his voice leveled, but his gaze was turned to the scenery outside.

Tatsumi coughed. His messy hair fell to the sides of his face when he looked up to see Watari. "It just… happened," he answered in an unsure voice. Right after answering, his eyes fell to the car floor again.

Watari was not satisfied. "Just happened? How the hell does something like that happen? Tatsumi, you're a manipulator, but you're also an intelligent man. These things do not just happen!" The blond man paused, catching his breath. "Why?"

"I didn't stop either," Hisoka spoke up, cringing when he heard Tsuzuki grunt in discontent or disgust, he wasn't sure. "Though Mr. Tatsumi is right. It did just happen," he finished.

Settling back down in the passenger's seat next to Watari, Tsuzuki thought about the situation. He had been sure that Tatsumi wanted to pursue a relationship with him, not his young partner. However, he had declined the many advances that were made on him before. Tatsumi and he were too alike and too different to ever keep a stable and exultant romantic relationship. Still, seeing his young partner with Tatsumi awoke something within him.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "What do you think, Watari?" he asked, not sure of what else to say.

The blond man looked down at Tsuzuki and shook his head. "Should we just forget this? Maybe it was just hormones out of control, you know?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Perhaps it would be best… for now at least." He turned his head to see the guilt-ridden pair through the car's mirror in front of him. There didn't seem to be any other feelings in their eyes aside from feeling ashamed and lustful (before they had interrupted them). "Yeah, let's forget this ever happened."

Watari and Tsuzuki exited the car, leaving the other two behind so they could get ready. Hisoka pulled his shirt over his head and reached down for his pants. His hand picked them up, but found himself dropping them to the floor soon after. "My apple juice," he muttered, not caring if Tatsumi heard him or not.

"What about it?" Tatsumi asked, his voice low and still filled with shame. He was almost done dressing, with the exception of the his shoes, which stalled him since he could not find one of them.

Hisoka swallowed. "It tasted different. Now I think I know why," he paused and looked at Tatsumi, "Were you planning on making Tsuzuki drink it?"

The young brunette's accusation made Tatsumi's eyes widen. "You think I did that?" he growled.

"Why else then? You made that drink into an aphrodisiac!" Hisoka shouted, trying not throw himself on Tatsumi and hit him. His fists were wavering, and his feet were positioned in a way that would allow him to tackle the older man.

Tatsumi opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but caught himself in time. "Kurosaki," he began, "Who do we know that usually messes around with potions? Who's the inventor in our group?"

"It wasn't meant for me or Tsuzuki, was it?" Hisoka asked, rage building up.

The two finished getting dressed and got out of the car, trying to find Watari and Tsuzuki. They entered the restaurant, but didn't see them there. It would have been a mystery, if not for their memory.

"You check the arcade," Hisoka ordered Tatsumi. "I'll go check the other place they might be in." He saw Tatsumi nod and both went in different directions.

Hisoka opened the door the restroom and was met with a familiar sight. Tsuzuki was writhing under Watari's body, fists on the blonde's hair. 'So to be sure, Watari filled another glass with the aphrodisiac? Does that even make sense?' Hisoka asked himself, ignoring the sight for a moment.

"Kurosaki, did you find them?" Tatsumi's voice drew Hisoka out of his thoughts. He knew that Tatsumi would've figured out where else to check for Watari and Tsuzuki. To his relief, both men heard Tatsumi's voice and backed away from each other.

Hisoka looked over at Tatsumi and both nodded. "Well, this sight looks familiar to me. How about you, Mr. Tatsumi?" In response, the older man nodded. "We know it was not entirely our faults. There were certain circumstances that compromised the situation."

"In short," Tatsumi too over, "we know it was you, Watari. Though I'm guessing it got out of hand and that you made several mistakes as well."

All eyes fell on the scientist. Watari gulped and began to answer.

* * *

A/N: I might update soon, if I finish all of the other fan fictions that I need to write chapters for. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Time To Say It**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

* * *

A/N: I must apologize for any big mistakes I might make here. My glasses broke so now I'm literally blind. Also, thanks for the reviews and all the other honors you've given this story. They mean a lot and brighten up my day. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshradsofmyheart99!

* * *

"So we're just forgetting all about this?" asked Hisoka, eyes on the desolate road. To him it appeared as if Tsuzuki and Watari had gotten away easier than they had. Still, he knew why that was. Tatsumi still had a soft spot for his partner, so he let Tsuzuki slip, along with Watari.

With a sigh, Tatsumi answered him. "It's better to forget than to remember and keep bickering about it." The man looked exhausted to Hisoka. They all were, now that he thought about it.

"If you're forgetting, the guy practically drugged me," he retorted. He heard a gulp from the backseat. "He should've been punished severely," he said, ignoring the innocent whistling that he heard.

In order to break the rage and awkwardness, Tsuzuki lifted himself up from his seat and turned the radio on. "Damn it, do you want to get another head injury?" Tatsumi asked, almost like a parent to a child. The other brunette shook his head and went back to his seat, buckling his belt when he noticed Tatsumi's glance through the mirror. "Look, Kurosaki, I know it bothers you, but sometimes…" he took a deep breath, "sometimes, you've got to let things be. It's not the best method, but it helps sometimes." Hisoka shifted in his seat.

Looking out of the window, he nodded. "Just as long as they don't bring it up, then I'm fine with this faulty agreement," he said. There were more curves on this road than on any other and it made him sleepy. Somehow, he just managed to give into it.

He opened his eyes. The car wasn't moving anymore, and it seemed as if they stopped to refuel the car. Hisoka sat up and wiped of a the bit of drool that he felt on his cheek. After rubbing his eyes, he looked around the inside of the car, looking to see if any of his companions were there. "Wonder where they all went," he whispered. With a shrug, he got out of the car and stretched.

"How long have I been asleep?" he wondered, but focused on finding the others as soon as possible. Noticing the small store in front of him, he walked towards it. It was peculiar to him that there was no other sound aside the wind the blew. Ignoring the sinking suspicion that something was off, he walked toward the door and grasped the handle to pull open the door.

"Hisoka!" He turned to see Tsuzuki running to him. "We're about to go, you getting something from the store? We asked if you wanted something, but you didn't answer us."

Trying to control his temper, Hisoka shook his head. "Let's go back to the car," he muttered, leaving. Before his companion could open his mouth, he answered. "I was asleep, you idiot. And no, I don't want anything from the store!"

Though his back was turned, he could feel Tsuzuki sticking his tongue out at him. The urge to stoop down to his level of immaturity by making childish faces, was almost too much for him. He settled on the showing off one particular finger. "So where were you guys? I woke up and you weren't there?" He turned just in time to see his companion trying to give him bunny ears with his fingers.

Tsuzuki smiled and hid his hands. "Oh, we were… Oh, yeah! We were trying to get directions to the nearest hotel, since Tatsumi is tired and doesn't want to drive anymore. And Watari is afraid of driving ever since the incident." The darker brunette went walking ahead.

"Why can't you drive?" Hisoka asked.

The question stopped the other man in his tracks. "Well, I'm not that good," he offered the excuse. "And you?"

"I'm a teen, under the age of when I'm legally allowed to drive to everyone here," he explained, frowning at the thought of forever looking more like a kid than an adult.

"Guys, get in the car or Tatsumi's going to have a heart attack!" Watari shouted at them from his seat. Both of them ran to the car, got in, and buckled up before Tatsumi drove off.

Hours later, they found themselves in front of a better hotel than the one they had in the past visited. In fact, it looked more expensive than any they've ever laid their eyes on. Hisoka was sure that Tatsumi would comment on the price, but he never did. Before anyone got out of the car, they looked over to see if Tatsumi had gotten off first. It was paranoia, but who would ever believe that Tatsumi would spend his money without a care in the world? Even entering the lavish hotel was strange to them. However, this time they all agreed that Hisoka would be the one to get them their rooms, in order to avoid a repeat of what had happened before.

It felt strange to pretend that nothing had happened to Hisoka. Then again, to confront such thing right would not be a good idea. He got the rooms and went to look for the others after noticing they weren't were they agreed to wait for him. Scowling at them in his mind, he walked all over the lobby to search for them. He didn't see them until a loud cheer caught his attention. "I should've known," he muttered as he asked over the casino that the hotel had. Of course, he knew he's have to show some kind of identification in order to go in, which caused a bigger problem.

In that moment, he had to decide whether to figure out some complex plan to get to them, or forsake them and go up to his room. After seeing them enjoying themselves again, his decision was easy. "Let them get their own rooms," he whispered to himself and left.

As he reached the elevator to go up the seventh floor, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see you again, boy," the voice greeted him.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Time To Say It**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

As he lost for the sixth time in a row, Tsuzuki decided it was best leave the casino with the remaining money he had left. It was a good thing Tatsumi had monitored his money in the beginning of the trip or else he would've been in debt now. "Since I'm thinking about him, where is Tatsumi?" he asked himself. Looking around, he was able to see several different faces, but none of them looked like Tatsumi or Watari. "Great, I can't find them. I hope they didn't leave yet," he muttered to himself, surveying the casino over and over again.

It wasn't until he heard a loud an cheerful voice that he stopped looking and turned his attention to the source of the voice. There on the slots machines was Watari with several people around him. Upon looking in closer, he noticed Tatsumi next to him, looking far more jovial than ever before. He ended up running to them and trying to make his way to them through the throng of people around them. "So much money!" Watari, I can't believe you've won all this!" Tatsumi said to the blonde man who sat in the stool with a smirk on his face.

"Well, see, I do have good luck," the blonde replied to the brunette with glasses. Tsuzuki smiled at his friends. "Hi, Tsuzuki! So how was your luck?" Watari asked him, once he noticed him in the crowd. Instead of responding in a verbal way, he sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor. "Not good, huh?" the blond asked. He nodded in response and sighed again. "Well, we're about to leave anyways," he said to Tsuzuki, shooting a look over at Tatsumi. "We're leaving now! My ass hurts and we've been spending so much time on the slots. I'm bored already!"

The complaining did the trick. "As you wish, but you better hold up your luck tomorrow," Tatsumi said, pushing his glasses back. "Tsuzuki, where's Kurosaki at?" Both men looked at him with questioning looks.

"Well… I'm not sure. I got lost and barely found you two. I though you'd know where Hisoka would be at," Tsuzuki explained. "Let's go look for him just incase he's looking for us," he suggested. The moment the words left his mouth, he noticed the look on both of the men's faces. "What?" he asked.

Watari pushed himself up from the cushioned stool. "I'm sure that the kid left ages ago. I hadn't noticed the time, but it's pretty late now," the blonde murmured. Tsuzuki checked his watch and let out a long whistle. "Told you. I'm sure he's in his room now… Which reminds me, who has out room keys?" Both Watari and he looked at Tatsumi for an answer.

The brunette shook his head. "Don't the two of you remember that Kurosaki was in charge of getting our rooms?"

"He did, so we can't get into them without his help," muttered Tsuzuki. "Knowing Hisoka, he's going to ignore us until he's either annoyed of it or gets his satisfaction." The three men hung their heads, not looking forward to what they would have to endure.

Getting ready to swallow their pride, they headed to look for Hisoka's room. It was obvious that the people at the front desk would not give them the room number, so it was up to them to search. "So, the plan is to split up and meet back here in twenty minutes?" Tsuzuki asked Tatsumi to make sure he had the plan right. After Tatsumi nodded, they each went their own ways.

Every single hallway was deserted. It was either due to the fact that everyone was out, at the casino, or they had had a fire drill he didn't know about. Each step Tsuzuki took made him feel more paranoid about his surroundings. He hadn't felt like there was someone watching him since Muraki. At the thought of Muraki coming back, he paused and shivered. "I hope not," he whispered to himself. He resumed his walking down the hallway, turning to the left when he got to the end.

The lights went out in the already dim hallway, causing him to pause. "What the hell?" Tsuzuki sighed and told himself to remain calm. "Just the lights going out," he mumbled. He decided to keep walking by pressing against the wall. It worked until he bumped into something, making him fall to the floor. "What now?" he whispered to himself. As he sat up, he noticed the lights come up. In front of him was an unconscious Hisoka, blood dripping from several places on his body. Before he could react he felt arms come around him, enveloping him into an unwanted embrace.

"Asato Tsuzuki, it's an honor to see you again," the voice behind him said. Rather than letting him say something, the man knocked him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time To Say It**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this.

* * *

"Damn it! Wake up, Tsuzuki!"

The voice drew him out of his unconscious state. In what felt like minutes, he fluttered his eyes opened to see the strong light from the ceiling penetrate his sight. After getting used to the light, he peered around him. Tatsumi was to his left and off the other side of the hallway was Watari with Hisoka, who was also laying down on the carpeted floor. From his standpoint, Hisoka appeared to be okay. There wasn't any blood around him, and he didn't seem to have any wounds. It was odd since he remembered seeing blood before.

'Not just blood,' he recalled. Although he strained to look around himself, he didn't want to take any chances. 'Muraki was here. I didn't imagine it, but where is he?'

"Tsuzuki, how do you feel? Are you okay? Do you know what happened?" Tatsumi helped him up into a sitting position and held him there.

From the corners of his eyes, he wasn't able to see anything suspicious. Of course, he hadn't expected much since Muraki was perhaps long gone by now. "I'm okay, but what about Hisoka? How is he doing?"

Watari stood up and walked over to him. "The kid's doing just fine. There aren't any injuries on him." The blonde's smile began to fade. "Tsuzuki, what did happen? We came back to our assembly point after our 20 minutes were up, but you weren't there. Tatsumi and I went looking for you, thinking that you might have gotten yourself into some sort of trouble. And we were right. Both you and the kid were face down in the middle of an empty hallway!"

Although he struggled to get up, Tsuzuki made his way over to Hisoka. He had trusted Watari's judgment, but he had to see it with his own eyes. The blood that had been seeping out of Hisoka's body had been too real to just ignore or pretend it had been his imagination. When he got to him, he didn't notice anything wrong with him. Hisoka remained unconscious, but nothing life-threatening.

"He's alright," he muttered to himself before turning to face Tatsumi and Watari. "Guys, I think Muraki might be here. I saw him right after we all split up. If he's here than this won't turn out good." Tatsumi and Watari exchanged a look before turning to face him. "I'm not making it up! Muraki was here!"

After clearing his throat, Tatsumi walked to him and got down to his eye-level. "Tsuzuki, if Muraki was here, then why are you both just fine? I admit that finding you two knocked out is suspicious, but if it had been Muraki… You two wouldn't be here, or alive."

Frowning, Tsuzuki stood up. "You don't believe me. I know what I saw!" He turned his back to his friend and looked at Hisoka, who was beginning to open his eyes already. "Just wait, Hisoka will tell you that Muraki is here."

"Is that true, Kurosaki?" Tatsumi asked, helping Hisoka sit up.

The young man's green eyes weren't opened all the way, almost as if he was falling asleep. "Well, kid, is it true?" Watari asked as he too came near them. All three gathered around him. "Was Muraki really here?"

Hisoka looked at them. "Muraki…"


End file.
